


Air conditioning

by RyanMiracles420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMiracles420/pseuds/RyanMiracles420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boyfriends surviving the heat in there small apartment uvu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air conditioning

"I think its broken," He finally says glancing over to you, well, at least you think he is.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and your boyfriend is trying to fix the broken air conditioner. 

"I'm glad you pointed that out, thanks for that captain obvious." you grumble opening your eyes and looking over at him. Gamzee stands there, looking at the air conditioner that is placed by the window, the sun blocked by some stupid ICP blanket that you took off of the bed. you watch him struggle to figure out what was broken, and quite frankly, you think hes just doing this because he wants to show you that hes trying.  
You appreciate the thought, even though it is not helping fact that you are a human Popsicle melting all over your bed. You sit up and look at him desperately.   
"Well ya know Tav, maybe we could just all up and get another tomorrow," he says and sits up, his bony like torso now facing you. You love Gamzee, but the fact that every time you look at him you have to make sure you are actually looking at a human and not a stick, really bugs you.   
"Gamzee, I am not waiting another damn day, to get a new air conditioner." you say and stand up, Gamzee pauses and looks at your figure almost jealously, your fine tan skin and strong arms, broad shoulders, almost scream intimidation in peoples faces. But the thought of making the one guy who could give a fuck less about appearance jealous, makes you snicker a bit. Because your body and your personality bring two different approaches. You, being a shy sweet guy, wouldn't normally enjoy making people intimidated or jealous. But the way Gamzees looking you over and how he glances at you every time you take your shirt off, there is no doubt that you make him envy your body.   
"Alright," he finally says, "What do you think we should do then?" he asks walking into the kitchen. You watch him as he goes, ignoring the question to look at his cute butt hiding in those boxers. He walks over to the freezer and opens it up, standing and letting the coldness brush on his hot skin. You get up and walk up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and hugging him from behind.  
"Tav."   
"Yea?"  
"I know usually I wouldn't mind some wicked cuddles and all, but its too fuckin' hot for this." he said . Gamzee was a pretty tall guy, you liked being able to smother your face in his hoodies and he could just rub his face in your Mohawk. You thought it was cute having to be on your tipey toes to kiss him too.   
You decide to grab a handful of whatever ass he had and smile when he squeaks. He turns around and looks at you, once again that envious look at your body. He looks like hes about to yell at you and you yelp when a sharp pain strikes your side.   
A rolled up towel.   
He snickers at you and runs his bony ass back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed, eyeing you.

You're going to fuck him. And then your going to take a shower.   
Your name is Tavros Nitram and you actually don't mind the broken air conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated any of my works in 324982304 years but I've been going through alot of rough patches and haven't been able to update uvu;


End file.
